Black Rose
by SylviaW1991
Summary: Sonic has broken Amy's heart by falling in love with someone else...She gets comfort from the last place she would've looked...Shadow. OneShot


**_DISCLAIMER:_** I don't own anyone that's copyright SEGA. This is a ShadAmy OneShot for those of you who are too stupid to already know that. lol Hope ya like it! It's my first ShadAmy!

* * *

_Black Rose_

She ran. Branches snagged her quills, tugged on her dress. Twigs snapped under her feet. Cold tears streamed from her eyes, staining her cheeks.

_Someone else…_

The thought made her stumble, fall to her knees. The sting of scraping them didn't bother her as much as the memories that had caught up with her.

_Flashback_...

"Listen…Um…" The blue hedgehog shifted from foot to foot nervously, avoiding the pink one's eyes.

The girl was all smiles though. She knew, from watching romantic movies and reading love stories, that when the men you love has to talk to you, than is nervous about it, he's about to say that he loves you. She'd been waiting for this. She'd chased him, tackled him, declared her own love for him, all for this moment. The moment that he'd say—

"I met someone else, Amy."

The hedgehog's face fell, her lips trembling apart in shock. "W-w-what!"

"Yeah…I think…Well, I'm pretty sure…I love this girl a lot. And well…you're always chasing me, tackling me, saying you love me, and all that other stuff…I hafta tell you that you have to_ stop_ doing all that crap, okay? It would just embarrass you and me, so—Oh! There she is! Sorry, Ames, but I promised I'd meet her here. See ya!"

Amy spun around when he surged past her, eyes wide. She watched the love of her life run up to a light blue hedgehog who batted her eyelashes at him, giggling softly. She said something to him that had him laughing out loud. He lifted the girl into his arms and took off. Amy watched, not noticing her own weeping. "Sonic…" she whispered, than ran off in the opposite direction…

_End Flashback..._

…Now she was in a forest, curled into a small ball, sobbing. He'd broken her heart, shattered it. The pain welled inside her, clawing at her insides like a ravaging beast. "Sonic, how could you?" she whispered.

"Hmph. That faker never cared about you in the first place. Why would you be crying over whatever he did this time?"

Her answer was a horrible wheezing sound, followed by gasping sobs.

Shadow rolled his eyes and squatted next to her. He grabbed Amy's arms and pulled the weeping female against him. "Fine, then. Cry for someone who doesn't deserve it."

She started pulling away, but he held her tighter. "Will you just cry, you stupid girl?" His voice was harsh, but his hands were gentle. The contrast confused her, and her tired mind couldn't figure him out. So she buried her face into his white chest fur and let her tears flow on him.

When she was finally able to stop crying, she was surprised to realize that she didn't want to pull back. She felt…She was comfortable against him, with his arms around her. His body was tense, but his fur was so soft…She became aware of the fact that she could feel his heart beating. She shifted closer to press her ear against him so that she could hear it as well. She noticed it skip a few beats and speed up radically. She looked up at him, blinking in confusion.

He glared at her. "Are you through crying over that ass-wipe?" Her nod was barely noticeable. "You're over him now?"

She stared at him, confused. "I…" _Why is he asking me that?_ "I don't know," she admitted.

He growled, making her shift away a little. His hands slid to her waist and he lifted her with him to stand. "Come find me when you know for sure," he ordered quietly.

"W-what? Why?" _He hasn't let me go,_ she realized. _What's with him?_ "Shadow?" His ruby eyes glinted, making her shiver. She'd never had a man give her a look like that before, but it didn't scare her, she noticed. Instead, she felt excitement course through her. She stared into his eyes, seeing that her own eyes reflected what was in his.

Desire…

It wasn't an emotion she'd ever really felt. Sonic hadn't stirred her the way Shadow always seemed to. He always seemed so sad…lost. It was in her to help those like that, but…now? Now he seemed driven…but what purpose was he driving towards? She wanted to know.

Was she closer to him? Yes! she realized. Her hands were on his arms, trailing up them slowly. She had no idea who had closed the distance. No idea why her hands were traveling into his chest fur now. No idea why her head was titling back.

…No idea why she wanted to kiss him.

His eyes narrowed on her. The slow pace was killing him. Slowly, methodically, killing him. Ever since she'd convinced him to help the others on ARK, she'd invaded his thoughts. More, even, than Maria…

He wanted it to stop. He wanted to make love to her until she couldn't move for exhaustion. Hell, until _he_ couldn't move. It confused him. He didn't enjoy being confused by any means. _Damn girl…I think I love you…_

Her body shivered against his. It was a fight not to crush her tightly against his body. Even harder to resist dragging her to the ground…

Finally. Finally their lips touched. Her taste filled him at the soft contact. Sweet, as he'd imagined, but their was a tang to it. It was different. Different? he berated himself. Different was much too weak a word to use. New? Certainly not.

He couldn't think of a word though, as his mind had clouded. He just new it was better than he'd ever imagined. Better than anything he'd ever been able to conjure in even his dreams. Now he knew for sure. He knew he loved her.

He changed the angle of his head to deepen the kiss.

She moaned, shivering as her lips parted. She had never kissed anyone like this before, but she'd read about it. It was something that she had expected to do with Sonic one day. Never had she imagined herself with Shadow. But she liked it. She liked it quite a bit. Her hands fisted in his chest fur as his tongue tangled with hers.

Heat rushed between her legs, also a new feeling. Her legs turned to jello as his hands pressed her tighter. Their bodies fit perfectly, she noticed. When she'd hugged Sonic, something had always been slightly off…

Maybe the hedgehog her Tarot cards had always pointed to wasn't Sonic after all! Maybe it was…Shadow? But…Sonic had always been the one she'd loved…Wasn't he? Oh, she was so confused! The only thing that she was truly sure of was that she was kissing Shadow, and enjoying it.

He pulled back, knowing that he was inches away from dragging her to the forest floor to ravage her. They stared at each other for a few moments, trying to clear their heads. He took a step back, letting his hands fall to his sides, fisting them loosely. "Like I said, once you know for sure that you're over…Sonic, come and find me." He turned away, and, not allowing her time to respond, he ran away.

She pushed the quills out of her face and noticed that he'd taken her headband. She let out a slow breath and once again ran in the opposite direction of a male hedgehog.

When she arrived at her apartment, Shadow and Sonic were both in her thoughts.

_I've always loved Sonic…Or was that just infatuation?_

_Now I have these feelings for Shadow…Or is that just because of Sonic?_

_God, I need help!_

She walked into her bedroom and sat on the bed. Her answering machine was flashing, so she hit the play. The first message was from Cream. The young rabbit's cheery voice filled the room, making Amy smile. The next message had her smile fading, degree by degree. It was from Sonic…

_Listen, Ames, sorry about leaving you earlier. Sorry about what I said too…At least…Sorry for the _way_ I said it. I know it was rude and stuff, but—What? (laughter) Yeah, sure. I just called a friend of mine. I kinda hurt her feelings earlier, but it's no big deal. Yeah, hang on. So, anyway, I really am sorry about earlier. I'll still help you out and all that with the Eggman stuff, all right? We can still be friends, can't we? Okay, so call me…uh…later, I guess. Bye._

Amy lay on her back and stared at the ceiling. _We were friends?_ She sighed, hands folded behind her head. _When did he start considering me anything but an annoyance? What does Shadow think of me as?_ She shuddered thinking of their kiss. _As a lover, maybe? But…I've never been involved with anyone like that. How do I act? What do I do?_

She broke her thoughts off once she realized that she was thinking of: Sex with Shadow. She surprised herself by actually wanting to do that. She'd never had sex, nor had she ever really thought about it. _If Sonic had liked me, is that where our relationship would've gone?_ She found herself feeling…glad that it had never happened. She didn't want Sonic anymore…for anything except a possible friendship. She knew, instinctively she knew, that it would be awkward at first, but it would be possible.

She reached for the phone, but stopped. _I don't know how to contact Shadow!_ She fell back, frustrated at herself. He'd said to find him when she knew she was over Sonic, but he hadn't said _how_ that task could be accomplished. _Now what?_ she asked herself.

_Not far off…_

_I shouldn't be here…_

Shadow stared up at her window. He'd seen her bob up and down more than once. _She's probably trying to call someone, but who?_

He slid further into the shadows when her window opened. She rested her elbows on the sill and sighed. "Now what do I do?" she whispered.

Shadow cursed silently. _She's still not sure…_ He could feel his normally bottomless well of patience drying up. He'd been waiting for so long…Waiting for her to forget Sonic, and now that she was so close to doing so…It was tearing him apart.

_What is she doing?_

Amy pulled her head inside and shut the window. A few minutes later, just as Shadow was about to leave, Sonic showed up at Amy's front door. He very nearly attacked, but Amy let Sonic in before the black hedgehog could do so.

He shifted out of view, cursing himself. "Jealous fool…I have no idea why he's here, so there's no reason to attack him," he muttered. "No matter how much I despise the fool…" A window opened, catching his attention, and his ears perked. He darted closer to the window to eavesdrop, not caring if neither hedgehog would appreciate him doing so if he were caught.

"So, uh, you wanted to talk to me about something?" Sonic asked, shuffling his feet nervously.

Amy smiled at him. "Yes, I do." She paced the room a few seconds, wringing her hands. "What's her name?" she finally asked.

"Uh…Her name's…Angel. Why?"

Amy bit her lip and stopped pacing to look at him. "You really love her?"

She watched his eyes change, stare past her, almost dreamy. "Yeah, I do. I'm planning on asking her to marry me…Uh…" His eyes focused on her, and he was surprised to see her smiling when he'd expected disappointment or even longing. "What?" he asked.

"Slow just isn't your speed is it, Sonic?"

He grinned at her. "Heck nah." His grin faded slowly. "So…you're not mad?"

She shook her head, smiling wider. "No, I'm glad for you. If I wasn't right, at least you've found someone who is. What if I found someone else too?" she whispered, dropping her eyes from his.

Sonic took a step back. "Huh? Have you!"

"I…I think I have, yeah. Surprised?"

"Relieved…Shit! I mean…Umm…"

Shadow fisted a hand, preparing to attack, but Amy started laughing, freezing him. "No, I understand!" she said, through her laughter. "I was thinking about it, and…I'd get annoyed at me too. I'm sorry."

Shadow narrowed his eyes. _She has no reason to be sorry! If that jerk-off can't see just what he's losing…_

"Yeah, I'm sorry, too, Ames. Heh. How often do ya hear me say that?"

She beamed at him. "I'm glad I'm hearing it now, but don't worry. I'm over you."

Shadow's jaw dropped. "What!" He cursed himself and hid.

"Did you hear something?" Sonic asked, suspicious.

She had, but Amy knew just who she'd heard and didn't want him to get caught. "No, I didn't."

Sonic shrugged, still wary. "Okay…I could've sworn I did though." He glanced back at Amy. "So…we're okay now?"

"Friends you mean?" she queried, giggling.

"Hey, you know I'm not good with the whole words thing, but yeah. Okay, friends?"

"Of course. Good luck with Angel."

"Hey, I don't need luck when it comes to her," he bragged.

She winked at him. "Oh, I'm sure."

They walked onto the porch, and Amy was surprised when Sonic let her hug him. She had to see if they fit like her and Shadow had… _We don't!_ She pulled back, smiling widely. "Bye, Sonic."

"See ya 'round, Ames." He winked and was gone.

She started to look around. _Did he leave?_ she wondered. "Damn…I should've asked Sonic for Shadow's number."

"Why would I give that simpleton any way to contact me?"

She jolted, than rested a hand on her chest. "You scared me!"

"You knew I was here though, so how could I have scared you?"

"I wasn't sure. I thought you'd…" She took a step back as he moved closer. _That look is in his eyes again…_

"Thought I'd what?" He kept walking towards her until she bumped into a wall in her house. "Did you think I'd left?" He placed his palms on either side of her head, smiling when her eyes widened. "Amy?"

She closed her eyes, sighing. "I wasn't sure if you had or not," she admitted.

He bent his head; their lips were now a breath apart. "I heard that you're having feelings for someone besides Sonic."

She kept her eyes closed, and her body started trembling. "That's because I am," she whispered.

He narrowed his eyes. "I also heard that you're over him."

"You have good hearing," she murmured, opening her eyes. She gasped when she realized just how close they were. His body wasn't touching hers at all, and his voice was so quiet…

He shifted closer now, pressing her against the wall. "I suppose I do."

Her smile bloomed when she noticed that they fit. "I never expected you," she murmured, resting a hand on his cheek. "I don't know what to think about all this…"

"Then don't think," he challenged, claiming her lips. He couldn't take his time with this one. It just wasn't in him amidst the churning emotions he was feeling. His breath caught when she slid her arms around him, returning his kiss. _It can't be real,_ he thought, than didn't think at all.

It was…She couldn't describe this kiss. It was even more…fulfilling, even more intoxicating than the first. Was it because she knew she was having feelings for him this time? Because she was over Sonic? Whatever it was, she never wanted it to end.

But it did when he pulled back. "Amy," he breathed, staring at her. "I--"

"I love you, Shadow," she blurted. Gasping, she clasped her hands over her mouth.

For a long moment he could only stare at her, mouth wide in amazement. "My God," he finally muttered. "Thank God!" Pressing her against the wall again, he dove into another kiss, pouring everything he felt for her into it. It was a new sensation for him: Giving. Giving all without expecting anything in return.

Because he didn't expect anything, he was surprised when she gave just as much as he. Her passion, her feelings, her entire self poured into him until he thought he may explode. _This is it_, he realized. _She is truly everything I've ever looked for…_

This time, Amy pulled away, panting. "Shadow…"

He smiled at her, almost hesitantly. However true his emotions were for her, he just wasn't quite sure how to convince her in words. Certainly three couldn't be enough…But it was a beginning. "I…I love you."

He watched her eyes light up just before kissing him again and he decided that it wasn't a bad beginning at all…

* * *

(grins hugely) My first ShadAmy has been complete! Yayz! lol

5-29-07 -- I have edited it! lol The edits are very minor, but w/e. It didn't need much, did it? DID IT?! lol

Well, w/e... I have a new ShadAmy up! Huzzah! (throws confetti) It's called "Stormy Weather." And it's is even better than this one, I think! But lemme know what you think! If you liked this you'll love my new one! lol

Byez!

:3


End file.
